Episode 1948 (15 May 2000)
Synopsis Frank tells Dan he's bagged up his stuff and it's at the bottom of the stairs. Roy and Phil are moving the cars around the square and Frank has arranged a reliable buyer. Frank is pleased and smug, saying that by this evening they will have enough money to buy Dan out. Peggy tells Frank about her breast reconstruction surgery. Frank says he's sorry if he found it difficult to adapt to her state, but Peggy says she's not doing it for him, in fact it's because she wants her cleavage back. She says it'll be in a couple of weeks time if she goes private. Steve is searching the flat hysterically and Jackie asks what he needs. He arrives at the club and Billy smirks and tells him he looks terrible, and "Look at what you left in the office last night." Steve grabs the drugs gratefully. Steve phones Beppe to say he had a family crisis and he won't be in for a day or two. Gianni asks Beppe out for a drink and Beppe replies "Only if you're not going to run to Mummy afterwards." Gianni and Jackie kiss affectionately in the Vic and Beppe asks her if she shouldn't be off at the family crisis. Gianni takes her home and Steve is there sitting around. Gianni says "Looks like the family crisis is over." Jackie says it looks like it's just about to start. She asks Steve what's going on and picks up the pills. Steve says it's a prescription, that's all. He says he doesn't need them and throws them in the bin. Later, when Jackie isn't around, he retrieves them and takes one. Aunt Maureen chats up Jim, while he's taking his jacket to Dot to get it cleaned. Janine comes back into the shop offering to work today, during her "study period", and Maureen tells Terry and Irene that kids nowadays spend too much time revising and not enough learning about real life. Jim goes back to Dot to say that he left his widow’s engagement ring in the jacket pocket, and he was hoping to get a few bob for it at the pawnbroker's. After a lot of discussion in the café, Sonia and Robbie retrace Jim's movements and decide Wellard ate the ring. Jim and Robbie argue about who'll be on "poopwatch". Frank tells Dan he will have the £60,000 soon, and Dan says he's not holding his breath. He tells Mel that he's getting £60,000 to leave, and advises her that you have to know your worth and never undersell yourself. Dan eavesdrops on Frank's phone conversation with his mate, using the kitchen phone while Frank is downstairs. When Dan goes downstairs with coffees and then tells Frank the kettle's in the kitchen, Frank throws Dan's bag of clothes out of the door. Frank and Roy get ready to go out, and Frank offers to buy Dan a drink. Dan asks where all his belongings are, and Frank says "Search me." Mel asks him why he puts up with letting them talk to him like that. Dan says she's right and goes to phone the police and tell them about the stolen cars. Credits Main cast *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Mike Reid as Frank *Tony Caunter as Roy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *John Bardon as Jim *Diana Coupland as Maureen *June Brown as Dot *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Jake Kyprianou as Joe Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes